


Olhar

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [15]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Jisbon, Songfic, Very very very romantic, fxck off red john, introspective patrick jane, or not q, somewhere in season 5, um pouco de romance nessa minha vida de choro e ranger de dentes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Encarar Teresa Lisbon era como encarar a própria lua — imponente e serena, trazendo ordem para o caos que era sua existência. Ao mesmo tempo, a morena podia ser tão intensa como se fosse o sol acima deles — e o mais simples toque seria o suficiente para exterminá-lo de uma vez por todas.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Olhar

**Author's Note:**

> Olá de novo! E, sim, estou postando em combo, antes que a coragem suma e eu fique com vergonha de postar novamente rs  
> Então, pra não acharem que eu só escrevo desgraça, lá vai a música da vez: [Olhar, uma parceria entre o cantor João Telles e o compositor Carlos Jannarelli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvzi9K5w0ps). A música é linda, pode confiar!  
> Novamente, agradecimento ao bonde fanfiqueiro mais perfeito do mundo inteiro - provado e aprovado segundo a revista Eu! q
> 
> Boa leitura!~

Dizem que uma mentira contada muitas vezes acaba por tornar-se verdade. Ainda que a afirmativa não fosse totalmente verdade, ele bem sabia que, em alguns casos, fugir da realidade era muito mais fácil do que encará-la de fato. Tantas feridas e cicatrizes acumuladas ao longo dos anos e que se escondiam atrás de seu sorriso radiante, faziam-no soar como o mais sortudo dos homens — pelo menos, aos olhos daqueles que não conheciam sua história e nada sabiam a respeito de seu inferno interior. 

A única verdade que mantinha viva era a de que era um hipócrita, vivendo uma vida de aparências como se estivesse em um show particular — ou, em outras palavras, era o protagonista do seu próprio show da vida privada. Bem, isso era o que ele acreditava até então. Levou tempo para que sua cabeça dura, tão focada em sua própria melancolia e autopiedade, percebesse a verdade crescente em seu peito. Em um piscar de olhos, sentia-se vivo como há muito não se sentia, o que era revigorante e assustador ao mesmo tempo. 

Encarar Teresa Lisbon era como encarar a própria lua — imponente e serena, trazendo ordem para o caos que era sua existência. Ao mesmo tempo, a morena podia ser tão intensa como se fosse o sol acima deles — e o mais simples toque seria o suficiente para exterminá-lo de uma vez por todas. Como poderia ela ser tão calma, intensa, radiante e serena ao mesmo tempo? Como a presença dela podia ser tão revigorante, mesmo que não estivessem próximos? Era apenas pensar na figura de sua chefe e seus problemas pareciam tão pequenos, tão simples de solucionar. 

Não queria admitir e nem poderia fazê-lo. Todavia, não era surpresa alguma que estava apaixonado por ela. A sua voz era como música para seus ouvidos e sua presença era como o toque suave da brisa de outono em seu rosto. Seu coração errava a batida no peito toda vez a agente estava em perigo; um sorriso bobo brotava em seus lábios toda vez que ouvia sua voz tentando chamar sua atenção para alguma confusão que tenha causado. Por mais que soubesse que precisava ter cautela, sabia que por ela era correspondido — o que era suficientemente arriscado. 

Guardar seus sentimentos era o melhor para todos. Seria mais seguro desse jeito — era o que repetia para si mesmo todos os dias quando seus olhos de cruzavam pelos corredores da CBI. Já havia muito falatório pelos corredores e a única coisa que podia fazer era desacreditar esses boatos da única forma que conhecia. Infelizmente, suas atitudes formavam um muro entre a agente e ele — e o consultor não estava nada satisfeito com isso. Mais uma vez, Red John atrapalhava sua vida, entrando em seu caminho e tirando o único fio de esperança que permanecia vivo. Isso o irritava profundamente, era nauseante; porém, até que o _serial killer_ estivesse morto, era assim que as coisas precisavam ser. 

Acontece que estavam vivendo uma quarta feira bem atípica — tempo nublado e sem casos novos para que pudessem trabalhar. Lisbon estava perdida em papelada durante todo o dia e a equipe, sem muito serviço para fazer, foi embora relativamente cedo. Jane, por outro lado, ficou indo do sofá para a copa — os olhos sempre fixos na sala de sua chefe, que mantinha as portas fechadas. Havia perdido a conta de quantas xícaras de chá tinha bebido ou quantas vezes perdeu a noção do tempo imaginando o que estaria se passando dentro daquela sala. Lidar com documentos era chato, o loiro pensava, porém sua opinião havia mudado drasticamente depois de passar horas e horas observando sua chefe — que lia atentamente a pilha de papéis a sua frente, o cenho franzido e os lábios crispados. Observa-la era um deleite para os olhos e, por isso, havia decidido que a parte burocrática do trabalho não era tão chata quanto supunha a princípio. 

O pensamento fez com que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios. Conhecia Lisbon há quase uma década e, sem sombra de dúvidas, ela era sua melhor amiga. E mais: era ela a pessoa em quem mais confiava — e sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Mesmo com todas as suas falhas, a morena ainda estava ao lado dele — o que deixava um sabor agridoce em sua boca. Em outros tempos, não pensaria duas vezes em tomá-la em seus braços, explorando cada pedaço de pele que vivia escondido pela roupa; o sabor de Teresa Lisbon seria o seu sabor preferido, tinha certeza disso. 

Ainda assim, havia uma sombra em sua vida. Algo para puxá-lo para baixo, afundando-o em sua desgraça — até que não houvesse nada além do seu cadáver putrefato em uma esquina qualquer. Anos antes, não importaria se estaria vivo ou morto; na verdade, agradeceria se a segunda opção tornasse a ser verdade. Entretanto, havia um motivo para querer ter um futuro novamente — um motivo que tinha lindos olhos esverdeados e cabelos que caíam como cascata pelos ombros. Que fosse pro inferno Red John e sua gangue, já havia perdido muito por causa desse desgraçado. Estava cansado desse jogo e de tudo que havia perdido por causa dele. 

> _Assim que a vida visar à ferida que espera pra lhe encontrar,_
> 
> _Aprenda pra se libertar..._
> 
> _A vida é agora, não deixe o momento passar_
> 
> _Vem, me namora, e deixa o resto pra lá_
> 
> _A vida é agora, não deixe o momento passar_

  
  


Só havia uma vida, tão curta e repentina, que não havia espaço para ter medo dos “ _e se_ ”. Tão singela e repleta de oportunidades, só tinha uma forma de viver plenamente: era preciso se jogar de cabeça, sem pensar em consequências ou nas negativas. Tudo isso pode se ajeitar com o tempo. Porém, uma oportunidade perdida, dificilmente poderia ser corrigida — e o homem já havia perdido muito de seu tempo e oportunidades. 

Sem cerimônias, abriu a porta da sala da agente Teresa Lisbon fechando-a atrás de si. O prédio estava quase vazio e, pega totalmente de surpresa, a morena limitou-se a tirar os olhos do papel que lia, buscando alguma explicação que pudesse transparecer nos olhos azuis do loiro. Por um momento — um breve momento —, pensou em voltar atrás; porém, este não seria ele se o fizesse. A pequena, porém forte mulher a sua frente era tão apaixonada por confusão e aventura quanto ele — seria injusto não permitir que ela sentisse em suas veias o que ele próprio estava sentindo nesse exato momento. 

— Jane? — Tendo colocado a caneta e os papéis de lado, a morena tinha um olhar questionador, embora sua voz estivesse em um tom mais suave. 

— Lisbon... — As palavras pareceram sumir. Seus lábios estavam secos e, em uma das raras situações de sua vida, estava sem ter o que dizer. 

Não havia outra alternativa, a não ser demonstrar o que queria dizer. 

A passos largos, se aproximou dela; inclinando o corpo levemente para baixo, apoiou-se na mesa com a mão esquerda — enquanto a direita tocava suavemente o queixo da morena, erguendo-o em sua direção. Apesar do brilho surpreso que se apossou de seus olhos cor de esmeralda, ela não tentou se afastar ou evitar o contato. Pelo contrário: ao sentir o toque dos lábios dele nos seus, deu-lhe passagem, permitindo-se sentir o gosto da camomila que vinha dele. Era um contraste gostoso, quase inebriante tê-lo ali, suas línguas dançando uma dança que pareciam conhecer há muito tempo. 

— Nós já perdemos muito tempo. — O consultor disse, quando finalmente se afastaram em busca de ar. — Há tanta coisa para se viver... 

— Jane...? 

— Red John, eu sei. — Ele podia ver as perguntas em seu olhar, mas não se deixaria intimidar por elas. — Esse desgraçado não vai viver para sempre. Não posso deixar que ele me impeça de viver isso aqui. 

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de um jeito diferente, a agente pôde ver. Era um brilho vivo, quase inocente e ingênuo. Sua expressão relaxou, ainda que ela não se desse conta, até que a verdade do que havia acabado de acontecer a acertou em cheio. 

Eles se _beijaram_. 

_Ela e o consultor_ haviam se beijado. 

_Patrick Jane e ela_ tinham acabado de se beijar. 

Em seu escritório, eles tinham _se beijado_. 

A confusão começou a tomar conta e então mãos quentes e gentis tocaram as suas. Seus olhos logo encontraram aquele céu azul encarando-a de volta, o sorriso radiante e brilhante como o sol. “ _Então era real_?” — pensava consigo mesma. 

— Sim, Teresa. — O consultor respondeu a pergunta não vocalizada. — Isso aqui _é_ real. 

Inclinando-se novamente, depositou um beijo em sua testa, seguido de um toque casto nos lábios da morena — antes de tomar os seus lábios em outro beijo, como tinha acontecido minutos antes. 


End file.
